Echo in the Mirror
by TheBlueAmethyst
Summary: The hacker with a grudge and the abused, hated innocent child, the two clashing personas that he often despised looking at whenever he chanced upon his reflection. He HATED it. How alike he was to the one that caused all his suffering even after striving to change it all. This is his unspoken, hated tale, from its beginning to end. [WARNING: Sensitive and uncomfortable themes]
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Okay so this will probably be the last fanfiction I release for now so I can finally get the plot bunnies away and focus on Their Saving Grace, which I apologize for not updating—gosh my schedule's been a real mess and I've been going on so much trips lately T_T. In any case, this was actually a long overdue idea I had inspired by my friend Ameri Lie's MMD video titled Echo. I recommend you guys check out her other videos on YouTube while you're at it! (I can't post URLs here which is a shame)

Echo is also a pretty rad song~ You could always listen to it while reading but it'll be kinda set you off since the tempo is quite upbeat even with the darker lyrics XP I recommend some Dark instrumental music to set the mood, perhaps from Lucas King or Peter Gundry, they have a vast selection to choose from=w=)/

Also, I will also apologize since this fanfic will contain absolutely sensitive material. If you cannot handle the issues listed below, I highly suggest you turn back now.

 **WARNING:** This story contains child abuse, self-harm, torture, mentions of depression, rape, and suicidal thoughts. Also, there are heavy spoilers for Seven's route and for Secret Endings 1 and 2. Reader discretion advised, please proceed with caution.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Mystic Messenger. All credits to Cheritz.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _"I won't let him just be. He has to pay for his crimes in front of my eyes. He's the one who put me in all of this despair!" - Unknown_

* * *

Where was he?

It's so dark.

So cold.

He tried to calm down, resting his head on the cement floor. Foggy memories spilled forth from his mind as he watched dust dancing in the rays of sunlight spilling from the barred window above. Saeran wanted to cry but he couldn't, not now. He had to be strong for so he could figure out what was going on. Minutes after, fragmented snippets of earlier events caused him to jolt up despite his weak body's protests. He was on his way to buy something for his mother when he was… taken.

 _No no no no no no no no no no no…_

He was kidnapped.

But for what reason!?

Wait, what did it matter? He wanted to go home! He had to be back. Mother would be furious and tie him up again.

And he still had to wait for Saeyoung to come back.

Golden eyes darted back and forth from his cell to the bars that held him in. The room was lightened by the blazing fire from the torches affixed to the wall. Only a flimsy blanket that he didn't notice was covering him up was inside here with him, leaving a sense of isolation.

He shuddered a bit before clearing his scratchy throat. "H-hello? Is anybody t-there?! Let m-me out!"

At first, only his voice carried over in eerie echoes throughout the jail room. His heartbeats quickened as hurried footsteps entered his hearing. Clammy hands tightened around the blanket when two figures came into view.

"It looks like he's awake."

"Let's bring her to the Saviour immediately. Prepare the initiation ceremony."

Confusion filled his face as he stared up at the men. They wore strange blue robes and the looks on their face were… terrifying. "W-where am I?! L-let me go home!"

The strange men ignored him. The taller of the two shuffled about until he produced a large rusty key from his clothes. He unlocked the door with a _click_ , throwing the cell door wide open. Momentary hope coursed through the young boy's frail body as he was hoisted up. It quickly faded away as he was dragged by the arms down the hallway even as he yelled at them to stop.

 _Saeyoung, help me!_

That was all he could think of, his remaining lifeline in this bizarre turn of events. He held back the tears even though he could feel them edging at his eyes. His body shook with every step and he desperately kept on squirming against the vice-like grip on his wrist.

Despite nearly shaking the taller man off of him, Saeran would only find himself being shoved by the other pudgy man who trailed behind the duo. His vicious glares made him instinctively bite back a squeak but nevertheless, he screamed at the top of his lungs. His wheezy pleas for them to let him go back to his Mother went on unheard and instead he switched to asking who they were.

Crooked grins were exchanged between the robed men. "You'll find out soon." The redhead whipped his head away in fright at their menacing tones.

It was then that he noticed that other people were actually occupying the cells. A variety of men and women from different age groups with the same dazed, soulless look in their eyes, their faces had sunken in and they had sported pale complexions. He grimaced at their skinny bodies, mentally noting the purple splotches and bandages that wound all over them.

He whispered a silent prayer to God, the one that Saeyoung believed in as a Catholic despite him not being baptized, and frustratingly stumbled with the words in his hazy mind.

They came to the end of the jail room and ascended to a more regal and hospitable hallway, decorated with purple banners with golden swirl patterns, complicated architecture Saeran remembered was called 'Barok' or something like that from one of the books he borrowed from Saeyoung, and rows of gorgeous tinted windows partially covered by purple curtains. A red carpet splayed across the marble floor with various candelabras stationed at a fair distance apart from one another.

The place reminded him of a castle.

However, it bothered him that a strange symbol had been carved into the many objects in the building, colored in mint. It looked to have been an eye with the end swirling down exaggeratedly. Was this the… brand of these people?

His thoughts were disrupted when they came upon a large, mahogany door that creaked loudly, revealing the strangest room the redhead had ever come across with.

The room had the same theme as the hallway before it, though grander in scale and had chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. In the far end of the room was a set of stairs leading up to a golden throne lined with purple cushions, with elaborate looking tapestries flanking its sides. There sat a woman whose equally golden hair framed her stoic face, familiar green eyes boring down on him.

"I see you're awake, Saeran."

The shock left him speechless. This person… was the one who gave him the book on hacking and helped him attend church school for the past two months.

"Rika… is it really y-you?" he mumbled.

"It's me." She replied, brushing her hands against her robes that were a mix of white, blue and black underneath a long sleeved vest with the same color scheme. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and strangely enough, the air she exuded was cold, unlike the normal warmth she had.

Too many questions entered his already bewildered mind. Why was she sitting there? Is she connected with these odd people? Was she the one who brought him here? All of those thoughts raged in him as he was pushed to the floor, temporarily knocking the breath out of him. He didn't say anything as his brain buzzed, body tense.

"You've been well, I presume?" she asked in a melancholic manner, the same way she had spoken to him what she and V had done so he wouldn't have to suffer so much anymore.

He shifted from his position so he could face the blonde. "I-I guess. My arm hurts though." He said honestly, earning a muffled snarl from the tall, unnamed man.

"I do apologize for the rough awakening you had to experience earlier. I did say they be more careful since your body is weak."

"S-s-so you were the one r-responsible for bringing me here then?" He stammered, forcing himself to stare into her blank eyes.

She gave him a close eyed smile. "Yes."

Saeran didn't know exactly what to think. On one hand he was still grateful to his benefactor for everything she had done for him but in the other, he was in disbelief with her intentions as of present. For one, he disliked the glint in her eyes, one that resembled his own mother's expression when she was having her fits. "W-why?"

"It was necessary in order to prepare you for what is to come." The blonde made a waving gesture as she said that, noises in the background increasing.

He didn't get to ask what she meant when he was once again dragged, this time by his collar. His vision blurred from the brute force that the tall man had done so, his clothes squeezing his neck to the point that he could only let out ragged gasps.

 _Why is this happening?! Saeyoung, save me! Please!_

All he knew was the spinning cycle of pain, reminding him of all that he endured back at home. He cried out to Rika, hoping for an explanation, for anything that could somehow justify what in the world was going on. Through his distorted perception, he caught sight of the cruelly sad smile the person he thought he knew wore, leaving Saeran frozen in fear. Before he knew it, the redhead could breathe again as he was slammed on top of something metal.

Black spots blossomed in his eyes as he struggled to move. Unfortunately, his arms were immobilized. He was strapped to the metal surface by the wrist, same with his ankles.

"H-hey! What i-i-is this?! Let me g-go!"

No matter how much he tried to free himself, it was to no avail. He shivered as people started bustling around him. He didn't pay him much attention as he craned his neck around, eyeing the approaching Rika apprehensively. "Rika, please t-tell them to let me go! I h-have to go back home!"

That cruel smile she gave him had melted into one of sadness, or so he thought. He blinked in surprise but her smile was back in place. It couldn't have been his imagination. Her smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and the sadness was still there in her eyes. "R-Rika?"

 _Why?_

She was mere inches away from him, her form hovering above him with a scrutinizing gaze. It was silent for a moment until she held out her slim hand. "Give me a Class E shot. We have to test his limits before proceeding."

"S-shot?" he repeated as he glanced at a jogging woman in the same robes as the other men that surrounded them. His eyes widened like saucers at the syringe containing some sickly green substance.

Rika sighed as she grabbed his right arm. "This will sting but bear with it. This is all for the future. Your future. For Mint Eye."

 _"For Mint Eye!"_ The others declared rather enthusiastically as she injected the fluid into him, making him flinch and wriggle frenziedly.

"W-what are you— _ARGHHHHHHH_!"

 _What is this?!_ His cries wracked through his pained mind, unable to voice them out as he convulsed on the table. Whatever it is they had forcefully plunged into his veins felt like poison. _It burns! My chest feels like it's about to burst!_

He wanted to claw at his throat, the bile rising from it threatened to just spurt out. His lungs felt like they were failing their owner. Gasp after gasp was torture but he couldn't do a thing but just spasm on the table.

Everything was on fire.

His mind was a flurry of emotions but strangely, his memories started to become disjointed. He grasped unto the good ones for support, or else he'd just go mad.

 _Saeyoung!_

His muscles trembled violently, unsteady breaths leaving him uneasily. The pain was fading.

"Hmm… survived a Class E shot that lasted 3 minutes. Good. Hand over the Class D shot."

He faintly caught a glimpse of the new syringe with a purple tint in Rika's hand. "N-no…" he rasped out feebly before another wave of pain hit him.

Was it ever going to end?

Shadows closed in on him as he let out a strangled sob, calling out a name that felt like cool water on his raw throat.

"Saeyoung…! S-saeyoung… Sae…"

 _"Give me another."_

So much pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Make it stop. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Saeyoung please help. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Saeran wailed as much as he could. How much time had passed? He didn't know.

He just knew that this was going to kill him at one point.

He begged for Saeyoung to come and save him like those superheroes he would tell him about. He wasn't as much as mad for him suddenly disappearing. He didn't really care anymore. He just wanted to hold him and hear soothing words like before.

His lost half...

Woozy and near the brink of losing consciousness, he heard a hum beside him. "I'm amazed. You survived a Class B shot even with your weak physicality."

He wanted to sleep.

"Bring him… to… cell. I want him... for… next…"

Shuffling sounds made him snap back to reality for a moment. His head lolled tiredly and his body felt like a lead. "This… for… future. You… an asset… us. And… you will… revenge on those who wronged you."

 _Those… who… wronged me?_

He didn't get to expand on the remark as he finally succumbed to the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING:** This story contains sensitive themes such as torture, rape, child abuse, etc. and heavy spoilers, especially for Seven's route and Secret Endings 1 and 2. Reader discretion advised, please proceed with caution.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Mystic Messenger. All credits to Cheritz.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 _"Maybe we'll meet again, when we are slightly older and minds less hectic, and I'll be right for you and you'll be right for me but right now, I am chaos to your thoughts and you are poison to my heart." - Lang Leav_

* * *

He had awoken to the sound of rain.

The redhead sat up hurriedly but regretted the decision. The room around him spun and the insistent urge to vomit left him paralyzed. The soft whimpers he had done only made things feel worse, his throat burned and arms seized up, made even worse by his weak immune system.

He stayed prone on the floor, trembling like a leaf in the raging storm just outside his confines.

After what seemed like hours, Saeran felt like he could somehow move himself. He craned his head sideways, noticing that he was back here in his cell with the blanket and a pillow, thankfully, as company.

"You really impress me Saeran, it's only been two days since the beginning of the ceremony."

The skin on his tiny body crawled at the sound of her voice. There she was in all her glory, standing with her arms crossed outside his now decided safe zone. Her eyes were cold and calculating but she was smiling like she had just received her desired birthday gift. "W-why… are you d-d-doing this, unni?"

She placed an index finger on his cheek, adopting a thoughtful look. "Well… I decided to help you in getting even."

"What are you talking about?" he snapped though it sounded pitiful with the way he was sucking in large breaths with every word.

She knelt by his cell. "I mean getting even with the ones who made you suffer."

"Stop talking nonsense…" He bit back, propping an arm up so he wouldn't have to look up at her. "You're being insane, Rika."

The long, languid laugh the blonde let loose did nothing to placate him. "How cute. I'm not the one you should be angry at, you know. I'm _helping_ you."

Despite his wobbly stature, he sat up with the most intimidating glare he could muster. "H-how is _this_ helping?!"

She only shook her head with an bemused expression. "It's simple, really. You do realize you've been played for a fool all this time, right?"

Saeran furrowed his eyebrows as she continued with a smirk. "You didn't, huh? Well, has it ever occurred to you why your loving brother left you? No?" He frowned. "It's because he wanted to get out of that hellhole you called a home and you, as the weaker brother, would be the perfect sacrifice."

"S-s-stop lying!"

Rika chuckled. "Who is really the one lying to you here? Believe me Saeran, I've been there. I'm the same as you. I've been lied to by the one I thought I could trust the most and loved with all my heart. I was cast away like I was nothing."

Forcibly pushing himself towards her, the redhead only achieved sprawling back down the floor. His muscles didn't want to cooperate and were sending out bolts of fiery pain. Despite this, he glared intensely at the blonde. "Lies! Saeyoung would n-never use me!"

"Where is he then? Why did he leave without a word? Why were you left to suffer under your mother's wrath? Tell me, Saeran, why isn't he here to save you?" she pressed, the ghost of an amused expression hinted as the corners of her lips pulled up to a perfect smile.

He breathed in, formulating a response…

But he couldn't think of anything.

His panicked mind searched for anything to say yet in the end, the question of _why_ kept cropping up. _Why_ did he leave? He promised he'd be back after the mass and get him some ice cream…

Her green eyes were sparkling in glee. "See? He didn't say. He just disappeared without saying goodbye. That's why I'm here, Saeran, to teach you to become strong. So you can get back at him. And help me make V pay for betraying me."

 _That teal-haired man…_ His mind supplied. "Please s-stop Rika…"

Dusting herself off, she edged closer to the bars, peering at him with a serene face. "Oh, Saeran… you'll come to your senses soon. For now, I suggest you rest up and think about everything before tomorrow morning. It will be much easier if you do."

"H-hey, wait—"

"I did say you had potential. I don't want you to waste it. See you soon."

With that left hanging in the air, she strode away, robes shifting with her movements. Saeran closed his eyes, nudging himself against the far corner of the cell. His head was spinning with so many thoughts, too many to count. Too many to process.

This was just too much.

Sleep…

Maybe he'll find a bit of peace there.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING:** This story contains sensitive themes such as torture, rape, child abuse, etc. and heavy spoilers, especially for Seven's route and Secret Endings 1 and 2. Reader discretion advised, please proceed with caution.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Mystic Messenger. All credits to Cheritz.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 _"I'm in the darkness but I also see a bright light at the end of the tunnel..." - 707_

* * *

How long…?

Memories faded like the mist…

The same routine each and every single day.

Pass the jail rooms.

Strange. This time a woman screeched in agony as the sound of the men's manic laughter resounded in the air. A melody of sorrow, combined with her tears. They meet one another's eyes for a second, hers begging and his melancholic. He quickly turns away, unable to do anything but listen.

Listen to the song of suffering.

The noise fades as he reaches the same room.

She's there again. It starts.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

 _Saeyoung?_

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

 _"Be strong, Saeran. Someday we will get out of this and stare at the sky together."_

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream…

Scream in pain.

The same routine each and every single day.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING:** This story contains sensitive themes such as torture, rape, child abuse, etc. and heavy spoilers, especially for Seven's route and Secret Endings 1 and 2. Reader discretion advised, please proceed with caution.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Mystic Messenger. All credits to Cheritz.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 _"How often do we cry rivers for people who don't even deserve a single tear drop from us? Why do we seek answers from them who don't even understand our questions and doubt? Does it even matter to know-why do we deserve all these hurt and misery from such undeserving hearts?" - Kerv Magtalas (Does it even matter to know...)_

* * *

How long…?

Memories faded like the mist…

The same routine each and every single day.

Pass the jail rooms.

Strange. This time a woman screeched in agony as the sound of the men's manic laughter resounded in the air. A melody of sorrow, combined with her tears. They meet one another's eyes for a second, hers begging and his melancholic. He quickly turns away, unable to do anything but listen.

Listen to the song of suffering.

A young man was crying in one of the cells, red splattering against the cobblestone. An older, buffer man raised their fist at him, blow after blow showed no mercy. He stared at the scene with a cringe, phantom pain rushing through his nerves.

The noise fades as he reaches the same room.

She's there again. It starts.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

 _Saeyoung?_

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

 _"Be strong, Saeran. Someday we will get out of this and stare at the sky together. I promise."_

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream…

Scream in pain.

The same routine each and every single day.


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING:** This story contains sensitive themes such as torture, rape, child abuse, etc. and heavy spoilers, especially for Seven's route and Secret Endings 1 and 2. Reader discretion advised, please proceed with caution.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Mystic Messenger. All credits to Cheritz.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

 _"I loved and I loved and I lost you. And it hurts like hell." - Fleurie (Hurts Like Hell)_

* * *

How long…?

Memories faded like the mist…

The same routine each and every single day.

Pass the jail rooms.

Strange. This time a woman screeched in agony as the sound of the men's anguished laughter resounded in the air. A melody of sorrow, combined with her tears. They meet one another's eyes for a second, hers begging and his melancholic. He quickly turns away, unable to do anything but listen.

Listen to the song of suffering.

A young man was crying in one of the cells, red splattering against the cobblestone. An older, buffer man raised their fist at him, blow after blow showed no mercy. He stared at the scene with a cringe, phantom pain rushing through his nerves.

The noise fades as he reaches the same room.

She's there again, this time whispering how oddly persistent he was being in holding on to false hopes. It starts.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

 _Saeyoung?_

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

 _"Be strong, Saeran. Someday we will get out of this and stare at the sky together. I promise."_

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream…

Scream in pain.

The same routine each and every single day.


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING:** This story contains sensitive themes such as torture, rape, child abuse, etc. and heavy spoilers, especially for Seven's route and Secret Endings 1 and 2. Reader discretion advised, please proceed with caution.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Mystic Messenger. All credits to Cheritz.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"_

* * *

How long…?

Memories faded like the mist…

The same routine each and every single day.

Pass the jail rooms.

Strange. This time a woman screeched in agony as the sound of the men's manic laughter resounded in the air. A melody of sorrow, combined with her tears. They meet one another's eyes for a second, hers begging and his melancholic. He quickly turns away, unable to do anything but listen.

Listen to the song of suffering.

A young man was crying in one of the cells, red splattering against the cobblestone. An older, buffer man raised their fist at him, blow after blow showed no mercy. He stared at the scene with a cringe, phantom pain rushing through his nerves.

In the adjacent cell, a brunette mumbled desperately under her breath, face burnt and flesh peeling away from her tanned skin. Cradling herself back and forth, he watched her break into a sob just as he would do on normal days.

The noise fades as he reaches the same room.

She's there again, this time whispering how oddly persistent he was being in holding on to false hopes. It starts.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

 _Saeyoung?_

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

 _"Be strong, Saeran. Someday we will get out of this and stare at the sky together. I promise."_

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream…

Scream in pain.

The same routine each and every single day.


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING:** This story contains sensitive themes such as torture, rape, child abuse, etc. and heavy spoilers, especially for Seven's route and Secret Endings 1 and 2. Reader discretion advised, please proceed with caution.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Mystic Messenger. All credits to Cheritz.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

 _"Seven is supposed to be a lucky number. They were wrong because HE was connected to it. So, he despised it and treated it as if it was the plague. An omen."_

* * *

So much pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Salvation. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pure. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING:** This story contains sensitive themes such as torture, rape, child abuse, etc. and heavy spoilers, especially for Seven's route and Secret Endings 1 and 2. Reader discretion advised, please proceed with caution.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Mystic Messenger. All credits to Cheritz.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8**

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"_

* * *

How long…?

Memories faded like the mist…

The same routine each and every single day.

Pass the jail rooms.

Strange. This time a woman screeched in agony as the sound of the men's anguished laughter resounded in the air. A melody of sorrow, combined with her tears. They meet one another's eyes for a second, hers glazed in emptiness and his filled in anger. He quickly turns away, unable to do anything but listen.

Listen to the song of suffering.

A young man was crying in one of the cells, red splattering against the cobblestone. An older, buffer man raised their fist at him, blow after blow showed no mercy. He stared at the scene with loathing, phantom pain rushing through his nerves.

In the adjacent cell, a brunette mumbled desperately under her breath, face burnt and flesh peeling away from her tanned skin. Cradling herself back and forth, he watched her break into a sob just as he would do on normal days.

The noise fades as he reaches the same room.

She's there again, this time whispering how oddly persistent he was being in holding on to foolish hopes. It starts.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

 _WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME HERE ALONE?_

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

 _"Saeran, do you want some ice cream?"_

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream…

Scream in pain.

The same routine each and every single day.


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING:** This story contains sensitive themes such as torture, rape, child abuse, etc. and heavy spoilers, especially for Seven's route and Secret Endings 1 and 2. Reader discretion advised, please proceed with caution.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Mystic Messenger. All credits to Cheritz.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"_

* * *

How long…?

Memories faded like the mist…

The same routine each and every single day.

Pass the jail rooms.

Strange. This time a woman screeched in agony as the sound of the men's manic laughter resounded in the air. A melody of sorrow, combined with her tears. They meet one another's eyes for a second, hers begging and his melancholic. He quickly turns away, unable to do anything but listen.

Listen to the song of suffering.

A young man was crying in one of the cells, red splattering against the cobblestone. An older, buffer man raised their fist at him, blow after blow showed no mercy. He stared at the scene with a cringe, phantom pain rushing through his nerves.

In the adjacent cell, a brunette mumbled desperately under her breath, face burnt and flesh peeling away from her tanned skin. Cradling herself back and forth, he watched her break into a sob just as he would do on normal days.

The noise fades as he reaches the same room.

She's there again, this time whispering how oddly persistent he was being in holding on to false hopes. It starts.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

 _Saeyoung?_

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

 _"Be strong, Saeran. Someday we will get out of this and stare at the sky together. I promise."_

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream…

Scream in pain.

The same damned routine each and every single day.


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING:** Kill me.

 **DISCLAIMER:** K **il** l **me** I do not own Mystic Messenger. All credits to Cherikillmeplease.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10**

 _"Just kill me."_

* * *

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Save me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.

Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING:** This story contains sensitive themes such as torture, rape, child abuse, etc. and heavy spoilers, especially for Seven's route and Secret Endings 1 and 2. Reader discretion advised, please proceed with caution.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Mystic Messenger. All credits to Cheritz.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11**

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, this ain't ending anytime soon!"_

* * *

How long…?

Memories faded like the mist…

The same routine each and every single day.

Pass the jail rooms.

Strange. This time a woman screeched in agony as the sound of the men's manic laughter resounded in the air. A melody of sorrow, combined with her tears. They meet one another's eyes for a second, hers begging and his melancholic. He quickly turns away, unable to do anything but listen.

Listen to the song of suffering.

A young man was crying in one of the cells, red splattering against the cobblestone. An older, buffer man raised their fist at him, blow after blow showed no mercy. He stared at the scene with a cringe, phantom pain rushing through his nerves.

In the adjacent cell, a brunette mumbled desperately under her breath, face burnt and flesh peeling away from her tanned skin. Cradling herself back and forth, he watched her break into a sob just as he would do on normal days. Opposite her was a scrawny boy with dirty blonde hair, silently crying and hugging a torn piece of cloth in his bloody hands.

The noise fades as he reaches the same room.

She's there again, this time whispering how oddly persistent he was being in holding on to false hopes. She smiles when he said this wasn't going to make his faith in Saeyoung falter. It starts.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

 _Saeyoung?_

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

 _"Be strong, Saeran. Someday we will get out of this and stare at the sky together. I promise."_

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream…

Scream in pain.

The same routine each and every single day.


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING:** This story contains sensitive themes such as torture, rape, child abuse, etc. and heavy spoilers, especially for Seven's route and Secret Endings 1 and 2. Reader discretion advised, please proceed with caution.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Mystic Messenger. All credits to Cheritz.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12**

 _"Tired yet?"_

* * *

How long…?

Memories faded like the mist…

The same routine each and every single day.

Pass the jail rooms.

Strange. This time a woman screeched in agony as the sound of the men's anguished laughter resounded in the air. A melody of sorrow, combined with her tears. They meet one another's eyes for a second, hers begging and his melancholic. He quickly turns away, unable to do anything but listen.

Listen to the song of suffering.

A young man was crying in one of the cells, red splattering against the cobblestone. An older, buffer man raised their fist at him, blow after blow showed no mercy. He stared at the scene with a cringe, phantom pain rushing through his nerves.

In the adjacent cell, a brunette mumbled desperately under her breath, face burnt and flesh peeling away from her tanned skin. Cradling herself back and forth, he watched her break into a sob just as he would do on normal days. Opposite her was a scrawny boy with dirty blonde hair, silently crying and hugging a torn piece of cloth in his bloody hands. The image of his brother dying in front of him suddenly made him choke up.

The noise fades as he reaches the same room.

She's there again, this time whispering how oddly persistent he was being in holding on to false hopes. She smiles when he said this wasn't going to make his faith in Saeyoung falter. It starts.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

 _Saeyoung?_

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

 _"Be strong, Saeran. Someday we will get out of this and stare at the sky together. Away from Mother. I promise."_

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream…

Scream in pain.

The same routine each and every single day.


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING:** This story contains sensitive themes such as torture, rape, child abuse, etc. and heavy spoilers, especially for Seven's route and Secret Endings 1 and 2. Reader discretion advised, please proceed with caution.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Mystic Messenger. All credits to Cheritz.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 13**

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~"_

* * *

How long…?

Memories faded like the mist…

The same routine each and every single day.

Pass the jail rooms.

Strange. This time a woman screeched in agony as the sound of the men's anguished laughter resounded in the air. A melody of sorrow, combined with her tears. They meet one another's eyes for a second, hers glazed in emptiness and his melancholic. He quickly turns away, unable to do anything but listen.

Listen to the song of suffering.

A young man was crying in one of the cells, red splattering against the cobblestone. An older, buffer man raised their fist at him, blow after blow showed no mercy. He stared at the scene with loathing, phantom pain rushing through his nerves.

In the adjacent cell, a brunette mumbled desperately under her breath, face burnt and flesh peeling away from her tanned skin. Cradling herself back and forth, he watched her break into a sob just as he would do on painful days. Opposite her was a scrawny boy with dirty blonde hair, silently crying and hugging a torn piece of cloth in his bloody hands. The image of his brother dying in front of him suddenly made him laugh.

The noise fades as he reaches the same room.

She's there again, this time whispering how oddly persistent he was being in holding on to false hopes. She smiles when he said this wasn't going to make his faith in Saeyoung falter. It starts.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

 _Traitor._

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

 _"Be strong, Saeran. Someday we will get out of this and stare at the sky together. Away from Mother and this life. I promise you that."_

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream…

Laugh through the pain.

The same routine each and every single day.


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNING:** This story contains sensitive themes such as torture, rape, child abuse, etc. and heavy spoilers, especially for Seven's route and Secret Endings 1 and 2. Reader discretion advised, please proceed with caution.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Mystic Messenger. All credits to Cheritz.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 14**

 _"Think of it this way, your insanity can make you stronger down the line, can't it? You have nothing else to lose after all."_

* * *

How long…?

Memories faded like the mist…

The same routine each and every single day.

Pass the jail rooms.

Strange. This time a woman screeched in agony as the sound of the men's anguished laughter resounded in the air. A melody of sorrow, combined with her tears. They meet one another's eyes for a second, hers begging and his melancholic. He quickly turns away, unable to do anything but listen.

Listen to the sweet song of suffering.

A young man was crying in one of the cells, red splattering against the cobblestone. An older, buffer man raised their fist at him, blow after blow showed no mercy. He stared at the scene with a cringe, phantom pain rushing through his nerves.

In the adjacent cell, a brunette mumbled desperately under her breath, face burnt and flesh peeling away from her tanned skin. Cradling herself back and forth, he watched her break into a sob just as he would do on normal days. Opposite her was a scrawny boy with dirty blonde hair, silently crying and hugging a torn piece of cloth in his bloody hands. The image of his brother dying in front of him suddenly made him choke up.

Voices reverberate in his fragile conscience.

The noise fades as he reaches the same room.

She's there again, this time whispering how oddly persistent he was being in holding on to false hopes. She smiles when he said this wasn't going to make his faith in Saeyoung falter. It starts.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

 _I don't understand._

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

 _"Be strong, Saeran. Someday we will get out of this and stare at the sky together. Away from Mother and this life. I promise you that."_

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream…

Scream in pain.

The same routine each and every single day.


	15. Chapter 15

**WARNING:** This story contains sensitive themes such as torture, rape, child abuse, etc. and heavy spoilers, especially for Seven's route and Secret Endings 1 and 2. Reader discretion advised, please proceed with caution.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Mystic Messenger. All credits to Cheritz.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 15**

 _"The truth can be a lie. And a lie can still hold a grain of truth. These illusions... help us stay sane somehow."_

* * *

How long…?

Memories faded like the mist…

The same routine each and every single day.

Pass the jail rooms.

Strange. There's no one there.

A young man was crying in one of the cells, red splattering against the cobblestone. An older, buffer man raised their fist at him, blow after blow showed no mercy. He stared at the scene with a cringe, phantom pain rushing through his nerves.

In the adjacent cell, a brunette mumbled desperately under her breath, face burnt and flesh peeling away from her tanned skin. Cradling herself back and forth, he watched her break into a sob just as he would do on normal days. Opposite her was a scrawny boy with dirty blonde hair, silently crying and hugging a torn piece of cloth in his bloody hands. The image of his brother dying in front of him suddenly made him choke up.

Voices reverberate in his fragile conscience. Why does he not just listen to them?

The noise fades as he reaches the same room.

She's there again, this time whispering how oddly persistent he was being in holding on to false hopes. She smiles when he said this wasn't going to make his faith in Saeyoung falter. It starts.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

 _Saeyoung..._

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

 _"Be strong, Saeran. Someday we will get out of this and stare at the sky together. Away from Mother and this life. I promise you that."_

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream…

Scream in pain.

The same routine each and every single day.


	16. Chapter 16

**WARNING:** This story contains sensitive themes such as torture, rape, child abuse, etc. and heavy spoilers, especially for Seven's route and Secret Endings 1 and 2. Reader discretion advised, please proceed with caution.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Mystic Messenger. All credits to Cheritz.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 16**

 _"Stop holding on to the things that just hurt you."_

* * *

"Perhaps it's the way that you look at me that completely allures me."

Golden eyes stare at the blonde. He patiently waits for her to call out to her helpers, trying his best to ignore her ramblings. Of course, it's really hard to do anything when she's two feet away.

"You do know that your illusions will break eventually? Why hold on, Saeran?"

His bruised lips let pass a shaky breath. "What you're doing... i-it's insane. I won't g-give in."

She smiles.

"Oh, you will... and I can't wait for the day that you come begging at my feet for help."


	17. Chapter 17

**WARNING: ...**

 **DISCLAIMER: ...**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 17**

 _"..."_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

save me please


	18. Chapter 18

**WARNING:** This story contains sensitive themes such as torture, rape, child abuse, etc. and heavy spoilers, especially for Seven's route and Secret Endings 1 and 2. Reader discretion advised, please proceed with caution.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Mystic Messenger. All credits to Cheritz.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 18**

 _"... hello? Can anyone hear my voice?"_

* * *

How long…?

Memories faded like the mist…

The same routine each and every single day.

Pass the jail rooms.

Strange. No one is still there.

A young man was crying in one of the cells, red splattering against the cobblestone. An older, buffer man raised their fist at him, blow after blow showed no mercy. He stared at the scene with a cringe, phantom pain rushing through his nerves.

In the adjacent cell, a brunette mumbled desperately under her breath, face burnt and flesh peeling away from her tanned skin. Cradling herself back and forth, he watched her break into a sob just as he would do on normal days. Opposite her was a scrawny boy with dirty blonde hair, silently crying and hugging a torn piece of cloth in his bloody hands. The image of his brother dying in front of him suddenly made him choke up.

Voices reverberate in his fragile conscience. Why does he not just listen to them? Why does he keep believing anyways?

The noise fades as he reaches the same room.

She's there again, this time whispering how oddly persistent he was being in holding on to false hopes. She smiles when he said this wasn't going to make his faith in Saeyoung falter. It starts.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

 _Saeyoung?_

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

 _"Please Saeyoung. I want you here. I can't stand this for much longer."_

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream…

Scream in pain.

The same routine each and every single day.


	19. Chapter 19

**WARNING:** This story contains sensitive themes such as torture, rape, child abuse, etc. and heavy spoilers, especially for Seven's route and Secret Endings 1 and 2. Reader discretion advised, please proceed with caution.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Mystic Messenger. All credits to Cheritz.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 19**

 _"Desperate?"_

* * *

How long…?

Memories faded like the mist…

The same routine each and every single day.

Pass the jail rooms.

Strange. No one is still there.

A young man was crying in one of the cells, red splattering against the cobblestone. An older, buffer man raised their fist at him, blow after blow showed no mercy. He stared at the scene with a cringe, phantom pain rushing through his nerves.

In the adjacent cell, a brunette woman lay still on the floor, her curly hair splayed out on the floor like a sort of halo and her body completely covered in bandages. Opposite her was a scrawny boy with dirty blonde hair, silently crying and hugging a torn piece of cloth in his bloody hands. The image of his brother dying in front of him suddenly made him choke up.

Voices reverberate in his fragile conscience. Why does he not just listen to them? Why does he keep believing anyways?

The noise fades as he reaches the same room.

She's there again, this time whispering how oddly persistent he was being in holding on to false hopes. She smiles when he said this wasn't going to make his faith in Saeyoung falter. It starts.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

 _Saeyoung?_

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

 _"It's no use."_

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream…

Scream in pain.

The same routine each and every single day.


	20. Chapter 20

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** It's 3AM so forgive me for any spelling and grammatical errors I've made here and in the previous four chapters ^^; Also... I feel bad for poor Saeran now. *hugs him despite his protests* Sorry my child TwT

 **WARNING:** This story contains sensitive themes such as torture, rape, child abuse, etc. and heavy spoilers, especially for Seven's route and Secret Endings 1 and 2. Reader discretion advised, please proceed with caution.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Mystic Messenger. All credits to Cheritz.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 20**

 _"Trust is like glass. It takes a lot of time to make... and very easy to break."_

* * *

There were some days when he could move and think more freely.

This was one of those days.

He counted the chalk linings decorating the mostly barren wall, some faded and others newly scribbled. "339 already…?"

The number of days he'd been confined here, stranded here without any contacts from the outside and he wasn't even sure that what he had was the exact number. It had just been too long since his kidnapping, too long since he had been stripped of what little freedom he had…

The gray sky beyond the barred windows was devoid of any clouds, unable to provide any distractions to the beaten teen, even observing the snow gathering around the opening proved futile.

He instead licked his chapped lips as he earnestly focused on tidying himself up. Not that it mattered. He sat with the sad excuse for a pillow supporting his back on the wall and letting the tattered blanket sit at his scrawny legs. His shirt was a torn mess, littered with various holes and matted with grime, dirt and dried blood. His pants fared no better as one pant leg had gotten cut due to his incessant struggles at the torture table he was placed at. Bandages decorated his limbs though they needed to be changed soon.

Blowing away a strand of his dirty hair that now went past his shoulders, he stilled. The redhead stared at his reflection in the small puddle of rainwater. His eyes had sunken in and cheekbones proudly displaying just how malnourished he was, if the deadly pale skin and stick-thin limbs weren't a clear sign.

He sighed in resignation. A breath in, a breath out…

In and out…

He shuffled in his position, resisting the urge to just curl up in a fetal position because it was _so_ cold, and closed his eyes to meditate. It was a habit he picked up from the hours he'd spend just staring blankly at his empty cell since any semblance of small talk he'd make with the others would just be pointless. Sad as it may sound, Saeran had learned that his brief acquaintances here would better remain as just acquaintances. Those who he had labeled as constants in this place were… husks.

In any case, he cleared his mind of anything else.

He imagined a small picture book in his mind, the representation of his lost memories. He tried his best to grasp it in his weary hands and feel the leather binding it all. Times together with Saeyoung… ice cream… the bright sky… reading books with him… they were all muddled at best. He wanted more. Selfish as it may be it was his remaining hope.

 _Remember… please._

Just how much of those memories did he lose? Because of Rika…?

Saeran involuntarily shivered. He was lucky that he caught the disciples talking that she would be out today. He didn't like it when she'd come and visit his cell. She'd always talk in that sickly sweet tone about Saeyoung's supposed 'betrayal' and how V orchestrated this madness.

He hated how he'd come close to believing it. Questions like, what if she really was right? What if he did get left behind because his brother just didn't care anymore? Did Saeyoung no longer love him? It plagued him constantly, the blonde's voice proudly whispering those cold words into his ears.

"No, it can't be. Saeyoung will come back…" he croaked out. "I trust him. He'll be here for me. I just have to wait."

 _He'll find me._

The sound of a bell made him snap back to reality.

He crawled over to the bars despite his sore body, eyeing the disciple holding a bucket and some plates. The feeling of something clawing at his stomach and the tantalizing smell the man brought to the place had made Saeran salivate. Whispering a grateful prayer to God, he watched as he was joined by a normally dressed man wearing sunglasses. Golden eyes scrutinized the stranger before him, who didn't seem to get how sunglasses just made him look like a suspicious individual plus they served no purpose indoors, familiarity edging against his senses.

Huh. Did he know this man from somewhere? His mind wasn't exactly giving out any answers with that annoying haze present.

The gurgle of his stomach left him ignoring any other thoughts in his head and instead, he eagerly awaited the miracle man and his companion. Pausing for cell after cell after cell…

He finally stopped in front of Saeran. Beady, mocking eyes stared down at him indifferently, shadows dancing in front of him thanks to the torches. The redhead swallowed nervously as the balding man simply dropped a plate of porridge without much care, some of the rice flying to the ground. He soon left without a word though his friend still stood nearby.

Odd as he appeared to be with such vibrant teal-colored hair contrasting the monotonous walls, heck it reminded him of the Mint Eye logo, he didn't appear to make a move to harm anyone.

Saeran waited a minute or two and the teal-haired man just stayed there silently, turning in his general direction. While it was unidentifiable where he was staring with the glasses, he could feel the hairs on his skin stand at intensity of his gaze he swore was trained on him. _But… why would he even be looking at me?_

Cautiously, the skinny 16-year old grabbed the plate of food from the ground. Nothing really happened, except him picking up all that had fallen to the cobblestone floor, and he stationed himself at the corner so he could eat in peace. He could no longer see where the stranger was but he didn't really matter now.

Mumbling a few grateful words, he picked up an adequate amount of the food delicately and put it in his mouth.

 _Oh God, thank you._

The redheaded teen shed a tear. The food, though slightly bland and could use a bit of salt in his opinion, was more than enough of a blessing. At first he chewed slowly, savoring the sticky texture of the rice and the flavoring of onions and ginger. His appetite craved for more so he picked up the pace, mindful not to hurry too much lest he might induce vomiting. It… wasn't a pleasant experience he'd like to go through again.

Before he knew it, he had already finished his meal. His stomach was gnawing for more, and he grumbled at the fact that it'll be a while before he could eat something decent again. He set the bowl down with a sigh, only to see…

… That the teal-haired man was now outside his cell, an unreadable expression on his face.

Eyes wide, he choked on his own saliva and backed away in a rush. "W-what do y-you want?" he yelled out as intimidatingly as he could, though his raspy voice sounded absolutely pitiful in doing so.

The sunglasses-wearing man edged closer to his cell door. "… Saeran."

The beaten teen narrowed his eyes. The niggling feeling was growing stronger and he put on his best poker face. This man knew him… but what was his relation to him? "I'm glad to see you're still going strong."

At that, Saeran couldn't help but bitterly smile. "… Glad to know someone seems to care."

The stranger adjusted the cane Saeran had just noticed the man was holding on to tightly. Was this person hurt? Or was he blind? Was he a newly inducted member? Now that he thought about it, the aura he sent out was different from the people of Mint Eye. Unlike the cold and lifeless disciples, he was somewhat warm and strangely nostalgic, though right now anyone could see he was tense.

So, who was he?

"You probably don't remember everything since the… initiation began." He said slowly, a hint of anger twisting his impassive look with a frown. "I had to deal with a few things outside so nothing would escalate out of proportion. Still… I should have realized... and come for you sooner. I'm so sorry for being late."

The redhead cradled the beat-up pillow in his arms, gaze never leaving the sunglasses-wearing man's face. Oh, what would he do to get those glasses off him? Call him paranoid but he liked it better when he saw somebody's eyes. The eyes never betray emotions as even the masters of masking it can break every so often.

After all, he held on to the idea that something was going on with Rika. That sadness she tried to hide must be _real._ There had to be a reason she fell to despair—

"May I go in?" the stranger's voice cut in, shocking him out of his thoughts. The next, Saeran shot him a bewildered and wary look.

"I don't know you."

"You actually do." He replied vaguely, the redhead growling impatiently at him in response. "Granted, we didn't talk much since Rika did the talking more, like when we visited your home."

Wait, visited his home with _Rika?_ Then this man… he's... Rika's… wait… what was his name again…

"… V?"

The name that rolled out of his mouth unconsciously had him blank out for a moment. V… The person that Rika despised, her supposed fiancée and the one who had betrayed her was here. One of the—if not _the_ —reason for Rika's insanity was _here_.

 _The reason he was suffering Rika's demented tortures were because of him, and he was HERE_.

The sound of metal grating along the floor alerted him to an approaching V. "Saer—"

His heart thumped loudly in his chest. Everything inside him screamed for him to _**getawaygetawaygetaway**_. "D-DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

His panicked cry instantly stopped the man in his tracks. _No good._ He thought, biting at his bottom lip in frustration. He forcefully tried to calm himself down as he did have a few questions to ask. Keyword _tried._

"W-w-what do you r-really want?!" he demanded, internally cringing at the harsh tone he used.

However, it didn't seem to deter the teal-haired man. "I… wanted to check up on you… and I have something to give you."

Curiosity flashed in his golden eyes when the man pulled out a medium sized package out of the satchel his grey cardigan was hiding. "It's Christmas and I thought it best that you have something to celebrate it by." V chuckled sheepishly. "Just make sure to hide this well. It's not something anyone—and I mean _anyone—_ can see you have, especially Rika."

The package he held out to the redhead was wrapped in plain red paper with a white bow. The redhead blinked in disbelief. Yes, the fact that it was Christmas today was a shock to him but someone was giving an actual _gift_ to him? A part of him was warning him that this may be some sort of ruse and he was going to be punished for something later but the tiny voice inside him that was wishing otherwise.

It still didn't hurt to be careful. "… Just walk slowly, I-I'll do the same. We meet in the middle. Do anything funny and I won't hesitate to fight back." He knew that he wasn't any match for an adult, disabled or not. That didn't mean he won't go down without a fight as much as the idea abhorred him.

V silently nodded.

Carefully, both of them approached one another. When the distance was fulfilled, Saeran gingerly took the box. Whatever was inside it was heavier than what he thought a box of this size would have. V retreated and once again was just by the cell door, content with observing him.

Unnerving as being watched may be, Saeran set to opening the gift. He didn't rush though he was excited. As he tore the last of the tape away and was greeted with a closed box, V's voice stopped him. "That gift is from your brother."

His eyes snapped back to the sunglasses-wearing man. "W-what? This… is f-from Saeyoung?"

"Open it."

Even without V's urging, the beaten teen hurriedly opened the package and found something made of glass inside. He lifted it out carefully, scrutinizing each and every corner of the beautiful object he held.

It was a snow globe with a small cottage and two figures standing hand in hand whilst in the middle of a pine tree forest. Glittering white snow decorated the trees, a snowman stood just behind the figures Saeran made out to be… him and Saeyoung.

"It's beautiful." He whispered. He fingered the strange knob on the side of the globe and figured it might turn. Twisting it a few times, a simple melody started to play.

This song… his brother would hum this to him during the night. What was it called again?

Something-leaves? Or was it sleeves? He couldn't exactly recall what it was but… just hearing it made him feel at peace.

"Your brother was quite frenzied." V's voice suddenly began. "He was in a hurry just to give you a gift."

Saeran's lips parted for a moment, lost in thought as the words wouldn't form. Saeyoung… he was only able to afford gifts for him whenever he got around to doing favors—or so he called it back then. What was he doing now that had him in such a rush then..?

"Hide that well, Saeran. I don't know when I'll be able to visit you again like this but… I hope to see you soon." That line had the redhead snap his attention back to the older man… who was now locking the door behind his back.

"W-wait!" He called out for him, placing the globe on the ground and scrambling towards the bars. "D-don't—"

V turned on his heel, a sort of anguished smile on his face. "Saeran. I hope you can hold on somehow. I don't want this either."

* * *

*Song referred to in this chapter is **Greensleeves** , a traditional folk song and tune composed anonymously in 1580, with various claims regarding its origins.


	21. Chapter 21

**WARNING:** This story contains sensitive themes such as torture, rape, child abuse, etc. and heavy spoilers, especially for Seven's route and Secret Endings 1 and 2. Reader discretion advised, please proceed with caution.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Mystic Messenger. All credits to Cheritz.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 21**

 _"Just a little longer. You'll..."_

* * *

How long…?

Memories faded like the mist…

The same routine each and every single day.

Pass the jail rooms.

It's still empty.

The noise from one of the cells had disappeared, leaving only a heavily-bandaged man staring into space. He could see the spot of purple veins climbing across his neck, and he looked away.

In the adjacent cell, a brunette mumbled desperately under her breath, face burnt and flesh peeling away from her tanned skin. Cradling herself back and forth, he watched her break into a sob just as he would do on normal days. Opposite her was a scrawny boy with dirty blonde hair, silently crying and hugging a torn piece of cloth in his bloody hands. The image of his brother dying in front of him suddenly made him choke up.

Voices reverberate in his fragile conscience. Why does he not just listen to them? Why does he keep believing anyways?

The noise fades as he reaches the same room.

She's there again, whispering how oddly persistent he was being in holding on to false hopes. She smiles when he said this wasn't going to make his faith in Saeyoung falter. It starts.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

 _Saeyoung?_

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

 _"Did you really leave?"_

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream…

Scream in pain.

The same routine each and every single day.


	22. Chapter 22

**WARNING:** This story contains sensitive themes such as torture, rape, child abuse, etc. and heavy spoilers, especially for Seven's route and Secret Endings 1 and 2. Reader discretion advised, please proceed with caution.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Mystic Messenger. All credits to Cheritz.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 22**

 _"You will... "_

* * *

How long…?

Memories faded like the mist…

The same routine each and every single day.

Pass the jail rooms.

It's still empty.

The noise from one of the cells had disappeared, leaving only a heavily-bandaged man staring into space. He could see the spot of purple veins climbing across his neck, and he looked away.

In the adjacent cell, a brunette mumbled desperately under her breath, face burnt and flesh peeling away from her tanned skin. Cradling herself back and forth, he watched her break into a sob just as he would do on normal days. Opposite her was a scrawny boy with dirty blonde hair, silently crying and hugging a torn piece of cloth in his bloody hands. The image of his brother dying in front of him suddenly made him choke up.

Voices reverberate in his fragile conscience. Why does he not just listen to them? Why does he keep believing anyways?

The noise fades as he reaches the same room.

She's there again, whispering how oddly persistent he was being in holding on to false hopes. She smiles when he said this wasn't going to make his faith in Saeyoung falter, him briefly hesitating as he says so. It starts.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

 _Saeyoung?_

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

 _"Maybe."_

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream…

Scream in pain.

The same routine each and every single day.


	23. Chapter 23

**WARNING:** This story contains sensitive themes such as torture, rape, child abuse, etc. and heavy spoilers, especially for Seven's route and Secret Endings 1 and 2. Reader discretion advised, please proceed with caution.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Mystic Messenger. All credits to Cheritz.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 23**

 _"... be one... "_

* * *

How long…?

Memories faded like the mist…

The same routine each and every single day.

Pass the jail rooms.

It's still empty.

The noise from one of the cells had disappeared, leaving only a heavily-bandaged man staring into space. He could see the spot of purple veins climbing across his neck, and he looked away.

In the adjacent cell, a brunette mumbled desperately under her breath, face burnt and flesh peeling away from her tanned skin. Cradling herself back and forth, he watched her break into a sob just as he would do on normal days. Opposite her was a scrawny boy with dirty blonde hair, silently crying and hugging a torn piece of cloth in his bloody hands. The image of his brother dying in front of him suddenly made him choke up.

Voices reverberate in his fragile conscience. Why does he not just listen to them? Why does he keep believing anyways?

The noise fades as he reaches the same room.

She's there again, whispering how oddly persistent he was being in holding on to false hopes. She smiles when he said this wasn't going to make his faith in Saeyoung falter, him briefly hesitating as he says so. It starts.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

 _Traitor. Liar._

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

 _"SAERAN, HOW DID YOU GET OUT OF YOUR RESTRAINTS?! COME HERE AND LET ME - " "Mother, n-no!"_

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream…

Scream in pain.

The same routine each and every single day.


	24. Chapter 24

**WARNING:** This story contains sensitive themes such as torture, rape, child abuse, etc. and heavy spoilers, especially for Seven's route and Secret Endings 1 and 2. Reader discretion advised, please proceed with caution.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Mystic Messenger. All credits to Cheritz.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 24**

 _"... of us. "_

* * *

How long…?

Memories faded like the mist…

The same routine each and every single day.

Pass the jail rooms.

It's still empty.

The noise from one of the cells had disappeared, leaving only a heavily-bandaged man staring into space. He could see the spot of purple veins climbing across his neck, and he looked away.

In the adjacent cell, a brunette mumbled desperately under her breath, face burnt and flesh peeling away from her tanned skin. Cradling herself back and forth, he watched her break into a sob just as he would do on normal days. Opposite her was a scrawny boy with dirty blonde hair, silently crying and hugging a torn piece of cloth in his bloody hands. The image of his brother dying in front of him suddenly made him choke up.

Voices reverberate in his fragile conscience. Why does he not just listen to them? Why does he keep believing anyways?

The noise fades as he reaches the same room.

She's there again, whispering how oddly persistent he was being in holding on to false hopes. She smiles when he said this wasn't going to make his faith in Saeyoung falter, him briefly hesitating as he says so. It starts.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

 _Traitor. Liar._

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

 _"May the truth finally shine on you."_

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream…

Scream in pain.

The same damned routine each and every single day.


End file.
